The Lizzie Parallel
by Triona Farrel
Summary: What has happened to Harry after he has finally matured? Who is Lizzie O'Neill, and why does she scare Harry, the Slytherins-- and Voldemort?
1. Elisabeth Siobhan O'Neill

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nowhere, and nobody. Except Lizzie. Everything I don't own belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger arrived at King's Cross an hour early, at ten o'clock. They had spent the previous week together with Ginny, Fred, and George Weasley, Ron's siblings, and Ron's parents in Diagon Alley. Now, with all their school supplies tucked safely into their trunks, the six Hogwarts students and family ran through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 to arrive at Platform 9 and 3/4, where the Hogwarts Express was to depart at eleven that morning.  
  
The sudents looked around, searching for the friends they hadn't seen all summer.   
  
"Dean Thomas! Seamus Finnigan!" Ron called out with joy, "How's life been treating you?"  
  
Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown each exchanged pleasantries with Hermione then went to appraise Harry.  
  
Harry Potter had changed over the summer, there was no doubt about it. Now 16 years old, he was no longer the short, scrawny boy he used to be. He was at least four centimetres taller, and had the physique of a young man, rather than a boy. Virtually the only thing about him that hadn't changed was his perpetually messy black hair. His hair, and his haunting green eyes. Even his scar contributed to what Parvati now called, "His unlimited reserves of S.A."  
  
Harry was uncomfortable with all the attention he received from the opposite sex. "As if being a celebrity isn't enough, now I have to be a sex symbol," he thought to himself. At least Hermione didn't treat him that way; she had enough sense to be... well, sensible around him. Then again, Hermione did have "A really-not-my-boyfriend," as she called him, in the Bulgarian Quidditch star Viktor Krum.   
  
At that moment, Hermione tapped Harry on the shoulder, rousing him from his reverie. "Hey, Harry!" Hermione said, beaming, "We have a new fifth-year girl this year! Harry, meet Elisabeth O'Neill."  
  
Harry shook Elisabeth's hand politely and said, "Pleased to meet you, Elisabeth. I'm Harry Potter."  
  
Elisabeth blushed slightly and replied, "The pleasure is mine, Mr. Potter. But please, call me Lizzie. Everyone else does."  
  
Harry nodded his head slightly. "That's just fine, Lizzie. But only if you would call me Harry. The only people who call me Mr. Potter are reporters and some teachers, but it really does make me uncomfortable."  
  
Hermione beamed, something of which she seemed to be doing a lot, lately. Then the train's whistle blew. "It's time to board," Hermione said, "Let's find a compartment, shall we, Harry? Ron?"  
  
The mass of students boarded the train and tried to settle into compartments. Hermione invited Lizzie to sit with the trio, and introduced Lizzie to Ron. Ron asked Lizzie, "How come you're just starting Hogwarts this year?"  
  
Lizzie sighed, it was a question she would have to get used to. "Well, you see, I'm originally from Northern Ireland. Belfast, to be precise. My dad is a wizard, but my mum was a Muggle. I'm sure you can understand the kind of tension that existed. But on top of that, my dad is Catholic and so am I, butl my mum was Protestant. My mum broke down and moved out last March. About three months after that, she was shot dead by members of a Catholic militant group. At her funeral, I learned that the one of the killers was my father's brother, my uncle. I told my father and he agreed that we had to move. So now we live in London," Lizzie said, punctuating her last words with a small, sad smile. Lizzie pushed her short, silvery-blonde hair out of her narrow, blue-gray eyes. She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Well, isn't anyone going to say anything?"  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. "So you're a half-Muggle, Catholic witch?"  
  
Lizzie looked at him and frowned, not quite believing Harry's discourtesy. She said, "Yes. Is there a problem with that? There are lots of Catholic witches in Ireland. My old school even had a mass at seven in the evening every Holy Day of Obligation. So really, it isn't all that freakish to be Catholic and a witch. I'm sorry if you see it that way," Lizzie finished coldly.  
  
Harry realized his mistake and tried to apologize, saying, "Listen, Lizzie, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to insult you. It's just that there aren't that many Catholic witches in England, or any magical people who have Muggle religions. Even some Muggles don't have Muggle religion, so please don't be offended. I really don't think you're a freak. Really."  
  
Lizzie stood up with all the dignity she could muster, which was quite a bit. In reply to Harry, she said, "If you'll pardon me, I must adjourn to the W.C."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry sternly. "That wasn't very nice, you know. She was nothing but pleasant to you, and then you went and insulted her. Plus lots of Muggle-born witches and wizards keep their Muggle religion. Honestly, Harry, I don't know what's gotten into you. You used to be so nice. Now just because you turned into every girl's Prince Charming, you think it's your prerogative to offend them right and left. You've changed, Harry, and I don't think I like what you're changing into. Now please excuse me, I'm going to go talk to Lizzie. Maybe I'll even apologize for you. But just remember what I said, Harry." With that, Hermione left the compartment, in search of a distraught Lizzie.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever understand girls," Ron lamented, "At first they're such pleasant people, then you accidentally make a mistake and they're your worst enemy. Hermione especially."  
  
"I don't think you give Hermione enough credit, Ron," Harry replied.  
  
"Enough credit for what? Bossing me around and annoying me half to death? You're right, Harry, I should really send her a fruit basket, shouldn't I?" Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"No, Hermione's right. I was really mean to Lizzie. I should try to make it up to her somehow." Presently, Harry happened to look out of his compartment and saw Parvati, her sister Padma, Lavender, and Ginny staring at him and giggling. "Honestly, Ron, why do you let Ginny hang around with those girls? She'll start doing silly things, like paying attention in Divination."  
  
Ron sighed. "Ginny's in her fourth year now. More than halfway through Hogwarts. I can't tell her what to do anymore, she won't listen to me. Besides, she's over her little crush on you," Ron said with a smirk on his face.  
  
Harry looked at his best friend quizzically. "How do you know?" He asked, curious.  
  
Ron smiled evilly. "Let's just say that Ginny isn't too careful about where she puts her private journal. All I'm going to say is, Neville Longbottom better watch out."  
  
Harry and Ron each enjoyed a good laugh at this, then the sweet-selling witch came down the aisle. 


	2. A Bit of a Row

I own nothing, nowhere, and nobody. Except Lizzie. Everything I don't own belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
"Chocolate Frogs! Every Flavor Beans! Pumpkin Pasties! Canary Cremes!" called the  
sweet-selling witch.  
  
Cheers erupted from an adjacent compartment. Fred, George, Lee Jordan, Katie Bell,  
Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet were celebrating the retail debut of Gred and  
Forge's Canary Cremes.   
  
Harry waved down the sweet-selling witch. "I'd like four Chocolate Frogs, four packages  
of Every Flavor Beans, and four Pumpkin Pasties, please," Harry requested, then, almost  
as an afterthought, he added, "And one Canary Creme." Harry handed the witch two  
Golden Galleons. The witch giggled and blushed, at which Harry mentally rolled his eyes.   
  
"Right nice of you to buy sweets for all of us," Ron remarked, biting into his Pumpkin  
Pasty.  
  
"I suppose," Harry replied absently. "Did you see the way she giggled at me? Goodness,  
being a celebrity is dull. I just wish people would treat me like they treat everyone else,"  
Harry lamented as he popped a Chocolate Frog into his mouth. "Here, Ron, I've got  
Agrippa. You can have her. I've already got one."  
  
"Thanks, Harry! I've been looking for Agrippa forever." Ron looked down at Agrippa,  
who was currently brushing her teeth. "Anyway, here come two people who sure do treat  
you like a normal person," Ron commented, "Here come Hermione and Lizzie. The two  
most insufferable know-it-alls in the world."  
  
Hermione and a slightly downtrodden-looking Lizzie entered the compartment. Hermione  
shot a glare at Harry and Ron before sitting down.  
  
"Here, have a Chocolate Frog," Harry offered to Lizzie, trying to make amends.  
  
Lizzie refused the well-meant treat coldly, saying, "I'm allergic to chocolate, thank you."  
Then she crossed her arms.  
  
Harry then gave both remaining Chocolate Frogs to Hermione, who looked at him as if to  
say, "Try again, Harry."  
  
So Harry offered her a Pumpkin Pasty and some Every Flavor Beans, both of which Lizzie  
refused with scathingly icy courtesy.  
  
"I suppose you wouldn't want this then, either?" Harry queried, holding out the Canary  
Creme. Ron and Hermione's eyes became as large as saucers, wondering what Harry  
would do.  
  
"That's correct," Lizzie replied. Her voice was like the iceberg that sunk the Titanic.  
  
"Oh, well," Harry said nonchalantly, "More for me." Then Harry popped the Canary  
Creme into his mouth and promptly transformed into a yellow songbird.  
  
"I can't believe he did that!" Ron exclaimed, picking up the chirping Harry, "He knew that  
was a Canary Creme, too. Wonder why he did it?"  
  
Lizzie, meanwhile, burst into screams of delight. "How hilarious! What kind of sweet is  
that, anyway?"  
  
"It's a Canary Creme," Hermione replied matter-of-factly. "Ron's brothers, Fred and  
George make them, don't they, Ron?"  
  
"That's right, Hermione. Lizzie, I reckon that Harry did that to mend things up. He really  
was sorry about hurting your feelings."  
  
At this point, Harry was flying around their compartment, whistling madly. Fred exited his  
compartment and said, "Our first commercial victim! Who is it, Ron?" Fred asked with  
excitement.  
  
"It's Harry," Ron responded, "And he did it because Lizzie here was mad at him. Not so  
furious anymore, are you, Lizzie?"  
  
Lizzie stifled a laugh, then answered coldly, "Oh, yes I am. Self-degradation never makes  
me feel sorry for anyone."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry isn't trying to make you feel sorry for him, Lizzie! He  
just wants you to laugh! Honestly, Harry Potter doesn't make a fool of himself unless he  
feels he has something to prove. So just cool off... Or should I say warm up, Lizzie?"  
  
By the time the bright red train reached Hogwarts, Harry had turned back into his normal  
self again and Parvati and Lavender were fawning all over him.  
  
"Oh, he just cheered that new Irish girl right up! Harry is so kind and sensitive and  
compassionate, he could charm his worst enemy into saving his life!" Parvati gushed.  
  
Harry did not bother to set Parvati wrong, but it was a proven fact that Draco Malfoy,  
Harry's worst enemy, would like nothing more than to see him die. In fact, he had  
demonstrated this desire on quite a few occasions. But of course, Parvati and Lavender  
never listened to reason, they only listened to Rita Skeeter's gossip in Witch Weekly.  
  
Once safely inside Hogwarts, Ron sidled up behind Lizzie. "BOO!" He yelled, and of  
course Lizzie ran screaming down the hall. Ron then commented to Harry, "Geez. She is  
such a little scaredy-puss. I bet she'd die if there was a spider on her shoulder."  
  
Harry retorted, "I bet YOU'D die if there was a spider on YOUR shoulder, Ron. You've  
been scared of those things forever."  
  
Ron's ears turned a peculiar shade of red, then he changed the subject. "Anyway, she's  
such a scaredy-puss, I'm certain that she'll never make it into Gryffindor. With any luck,  
she'll get into Ravenclaw, and we won't have any classes with her at all!" It was common  
knowledge that Gryffindors never had classes with Ravenclaws, and indeed the only time  
the two houses ever mingled was at Quidditch games.  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied, "But the only people I wish were in Ravenclaw are Lavender and  
Parvati. I can't stand them much longer! Always giggling and blushing and falling all over  
me. It's getting to the point where I can't stand it much longer!"  
  
Ron shrugged, then muttered, "I sure wouldn't mind if Lavender were giggling and  
blushing and falling all over ME."   
  
Harry looked at Ron in surprise, saying, "You fancy Lavender Brown? The color girl?  
Well, I wish you the best of luck. If only you can get her off of me, I'll be happy. I'm sick  
of her."  
  
Just then, Hermione came between Ron and Harry, looking them in the face severely.  
"Ron, if you ever make fun of Lizzie again, I won't help you study for any of your tests all  
this year. And Harry, encouraging him! I'm ashamed of you. That girl's been through a  
whole lot more than you'll ever know. I don't care if you dislike her, but please refrain  
from making fun of her in public!"  
  
Ron's entire face turned red, and his temper reared. "Just where do you get off telling me  
what to do, Hermione Granger? You're always sticking up for the little people, for Neville  
Longbottom and the house elves, and now for some Catholic ice queen! If I didn't know  
any better, I'd say you have a superiority complex-- Oh wait, you do! I'm going to be  
sick!" Ron stormed away to the nearest bathroom.  
  
Hermione was left in tears. "I don't have an superiority complex. I stick up for people  
because I'm nice. And I'm not really that bossy, am I, Harry?" Hermione looked up at  
Harry, her face covered with streams of saline.  
  
Harry bit his lip. He knew the truth. Hermione was a bit bossy, sometimes to the point of  
insufferability. But she certainly didn't deserve what Ron had done to her just now, and  
Harry told her so. "Hermione, nobody deserves the kind of chewing out Ron just gave  
you. But you know how his temper is. Don't go running to the bathroom, we wouldn't  
want to fight another troll."  
  
Hermione smiled at this reference to their first-year escapades. She fully expected to read  
about some of the trio's daring feats in the next edition of Hogwarts, a History. "Come  
on, Harry. Let's get seated. I want to see Lizzie get sorted. I do hope she makes it into  
Gryffindor, Lavender and Parvati do get so tiring after a while. All they ever talk about is  
you. No offence, but there are other things I prefer to spend my time discussing."  
  
As Harry and Hermione sat down, Harry said, "That's quite all right. I get pretty tired of  
people talking about me all the time. It was bad when I was just a celebrity, but now girls  
view me as some sort of god. Sometimes I wish I was just normal, like you." 


End file.
